The Rainboe Facory 2
by crazykids22
Summary: Hve you ever wondered what the secert of the Rainboe Facotry is? Jolene lost her broth when he failed his flight test. The only thing that can keep her going, is her BFF, Ashly. But when they find out that Princess Celestia died, than thier life will never be the same. Written to you by crazykids22, this story will make you cry, laugh, and maybe even get goose bumps! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Jolene Akiva. That's my name. Jolene Akiva. My type, Pegases. My cutiemark, a skull. My skin color, black.

My main color, exacly like Rainbow Dashe's main, but neyon. My siblings, Peyton Akiva. Peyton, my brother,

is a nut head. He always forgets. Eight years ago, he died by failing his filght test. We got a letter from

Princess Celestia that he died in 5901, at noon, may 5th. We always had hated that day. When I had my

flight test seven years ago, I didn't fail. I tryed to fail, so I could be with my brother. The only Pony who could

keep my spirits up, was Asley Nationzx. Her type, unicorn. Her cutiemark, a cross. Her skin color, white. Her

main color, light pink. We tryed all the time to become alicorns. We are in Princess Celestia's class. And

that's where we are today. may 15th, 5919.


	2. Chapter 2

We went to Princess Celestia's casle in Canterlot two days after May 15th. She was waiting for us at the doorway. " Wellcome Jolene and Ashley.

I've been waiting for you all day." Her voice was a little high-pitched, but I didn't care. As long as she was here, I was ok. "Princess, why isn't

Twilight here? Isn't she supposed to teach us today?" I asked the Princess. "Twilight isn't here, she's late." replied Celestia. We looked at

each other. Me and Ashley knew that this "Princess" wasn't real. Then, a pink pony came out of nowhere. "Actully, Twilight is dead!" said

Pinkie Pie.


	3. Chapter 3

We looked at Pinkie Pie. "What have you done to Princess Twilight!" I yelled at her. "I just needed more

special ingredients for my cupcakes, and her number just came up, just like Rainbow Dash." Pinkie

Pie said. Me and Ashly ran for our lives. We didn't want to become cupcakes like Twilight did. We

ran to the mayor's office. We didn't watch where we were going, and we tripped a few times. But right

when we reached the door, we fell down a large hole.


	4. Chapter 4

We fell for what felt like ages. Then, we hit solid ground. I felt my left hoove break. "Ashly! Are you ok?" I

yelled out in the darkness. I didn't get a respond. "Ashly! Where are you!" Then, the lights came on. I was

blinded for a second. The I saw Ashly. She wasn't breathing. There was blood every where. I saw bones

stiking out of her skin. Tears rushed down my face. Wev'e been friends scinse befor Pre-K. Shure, I gess I

could live without her. I mean, she wouldhave died sooner or later. I saw in the corner of my eye, five fillies,

shivering. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." But I saw That they were looking behind me. I turned around.

Rainbow Dash was looking a me. "Well, I gess I have a twin. What a suprise. WHAIT! You must be Jolene!

Your brother has toled me ALL about you. But, then I had to kill him. Well, at least you both will die the

same deth. Good metting you." Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find myself falling. But it wasn't long when I hit the Ground. I was on a convator belt, when

at the end, it droped down into a hole with turning sphers. As I got closer, I saw that the sphers had spikes

on. My ribs felt like they were broken. I was at the end of the convetor belt, when I rembered a spell that

Princess Luna tought us. The spell only takes a few minets. When my body fellinto the hole, my spiret flew

away. My body disipered, befor the sphers could do any real damege. My spiret flew past the sphers.

I passed by a machine that turned the remains of the the corps into liqud. As I reached

the end of the machine, there was only one part left. Where the liquid was colered into rainbow

, orange, yellow, green, blue, ndigo, and vilot. I reached the end of the machine. There was a

hole that wnt dow like a slide. Then, I woke up in my house, safe and sound.


End file.
